And Judas Brought Dessert
by LCA
Summary: Title could change. MZ post AJBAC max and zach both survive the attack on manticore but are captured, max dosent get shot in the heart and logan never runs into the woods to rescue her. oh, and zach dosent die!
1. Default Chapter

Title: And Judas Brought the Dessert  
  
Author: Drea  
  
Summary: M/Z post AJBAC max and zach both survive the attack on manticore but are captured, max dosent get shot in the heart and logan never runs into the woods to rescue her. and zach dosent die.  
  
Drip, Drip, Drip. That's what Max heard for the past week, one of the few sounds able to penetrate through the cold, the pain the semiconscious state that max wallowed in. The dark dank basement cell that she had been living in for the past painful days was about 8 by 8-ft. The walls were black corroded brick and in a corner in the top of the cell was a miniscule opening that let in the equally spaced out drops to make the small pool on the floor. There was no entrance save for a bared door that every couple of days threw forward some slop of food that kept max on the brink of life and death. In the brief moments when she fell into a defenseless sleep she would relive it, relive how she had come to be in this hell.  
  
They had planned it out perfectly. Cil and Krit would attack from the tunnels preventing guards from flooding the DNA lads where she and Zach would be escaping through after the explosives went off. They would then all haul ass back the van and escape to a new life of freedom. But in a sardonic twist of fate max was now more than ever trapped and forgotten.  
  
The X7's must have thrilled Madame X. they had all the abilities of the infamous X5's except improved on their area of weakness, their conscience. Max had always known that her past would come back to haunt her just not so literally. The bullets had hit her in the shoulder and leg. Rendering her incapable to fight then unable to remain conscious from the blood loss she had let the pain overcome her. She faintly remembered bright lights and faces. Her brother Zach craning his neck to see if she was okay and then she had awoken in this metal prison. Cold, hungry and in so much pain form the gunshot wounds she could hardly think. The one thing that kept her sane was the knowledge that she wasn't alone in this hellhole. Zach was here and he could never be turned she was all right as long as she could remember that. It made this existence bearable. For now she would just wait. Wait to die or for the torture to begin or even to be forgotten forever.  
  
" X5-599 you are to be escorted to cell G47 for a debriefing." Zach opened his eyed to another day of torture and false bravado. He had been at Manticore for two weeks now. After the Docs had stitched his back up he began the all too familiar process of reindoctrination. The bullet had worked to his advantage allowing him enough time to erase his memory again. It was easier this time because he didn't have to forget max. O God his Maxie, it consumed his every thought. Was she okay? Was she even alive? Zach welcomed the pain at times because he was able for a few seconds to chase the thoughts out of his head about what might be happening to her.  
  
"Are we going to have to drag you out like last time 599?" Or have you figured out that acting like a two year old might not work in you favor?" Madame X raised an eyebrow and motioned for two guards to come forward.  
  
" I think my legs are in good working condition, they haven't been broken yet by your scientists." Zach answered back with a sneer.  
  
"Good, I believe that you have been asking about your sister 452 or as you like to call her, Max." Renfro said.  
  
Zach stood up quickly almost hitting his head on the cell frame. "Where is she?" What have you done to her?  
  
Renfro smirked, " follow me and you will find out."  
  
The corridors of manticore had not changed in the ten years since the escape. They were still cold and wet and dark. They reached the door marked G47; Renfro took out her keys and unlocked the door. "Say hello to your sister zach."  
  
From out side in the in the training yard two X7's looked up from their combat exercise and grinned. They knew that when screams like that came from their home someone was definitely not having a good day.  
  
Max was awoken by the cell door banging against the frame, lifting her head up too look at who her visitor may be was too much of an effort after not having consumed food or water for the past seven days. Instead she settled for a grunt hoping the person would identify himself.  
  
" X5-452 you are to be transported to cell G47 for a conference with director Renfro."  
  
The order seemed to slip through Max's mind. But she was able to understand that this order required movement something she was not sure she could manage. The guard took out a rod with a taser on the end. Max grinned half madly; perhaps she could be jolted to her new cell.  
  
"Max please have a seat," Renfro pulled out a chair all too nicely.  
  
Max slowly sat down on the metal chair wary of this new found hospitality. " What did you go to some conference where they teach how to be human or something?" Max asked. The fresh air was beginning to restore some of her satiric humor.  
  
Renfro smirked, " No just seeing if your time in solitude may have changed your mind about cooperating with your old family."  
  
Max raised one solitary eyebrow. " What do you think?"  
  
Renfro sighed "I was hoping it would not come to this."  
  
" What, more torture? More beatings or 80-hour sprints? How about a good round in the ice room or ya know psy ops I hear has great treatments for headaches." Max smiled confidant in the fact that she could survive any kind of torture Madame X turned out.  
  
" 452 do you really think that I have that kind of time to waste on you? The committee wants you back on our side pronto with your body in good working condition. Besides those treatments are of the past and I wanted to try out a new device something a bit more drastic." Renfro pushed a button on a remote and the wall slide apart to reveal a simple dentist's chair and a small box rested on the seat. " In that box are 5 shots of neobromade. Do you know what those are?"  
  
" there psychoactives used to recall memories" Max replied  
  
" You are correct but due to your specific nature I had them tweaked a little. Now they will bring up memories that corresponds to your most. shall we say, vulnerable moments. I think it might be easier to get in to that mind if you were 6 years old and watching 384 die from having a bullet put in his head by. o yes by you wasn't it? I believe you called him Tank."  
  
Max sucked in air feeling as though they had already given her a shot. This could work, this might break down all the defenses she had put in place." I thought the committee wanted me in good working condition. "  
  
" They do, I just never said anything about your mind being all there." Madame X looked into the dark eyes of Max and saw something she had been waiting for a very long time, she saw fear. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: and Judas Brought Dessert  
  
Author: Drea  
  
Summary: Post AJBAC, max and zach survived but were captured.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and special thanx to my friend Laura for helping me post. Enjoy and please review cause a happy writer is a fast writer! Sorry it's short, but more to come soon!  
  
Ahhhhh Zach stared in horror and rage at his sister Max. She was in the corner of the small rectangular room that had a small contraption in the middle of it. Her usually olive complexion was deathly white and her raven hair had streaks of white in it. She was curled into a ball digging her fingernails into her skin so hard rivulets of blood were streaking down her legs. Zach rushed to her side but afraid to touch her lest he put her in any more pain then she already was in.  
  
" What did you do to her?" He yelled outraged at Renfro  
  
" No more than she asked for," Renfro replied. " We simply decided that since she would not see things our way that perhaps in a younger more disciplined mind frame she would be more compliant." Renfro noticing the murderous glare in Zach's eyes quickly backed behind the 5 guards in the room.  
  
Zach looked down the small form of his sister she was shivering and whispering something. His genetically engineered ears picked up the words "my fault" and "tank." Instantly understanding what that meant he leaned down stroking her hair.  
  
"It's going to be okay maxie, I'm going to take care of you" Zach whispered as he scooped her up and walked toward the door.  
  
Zach stopped beside Madame X his eyes daring her to stop him.  
  
" Another cell had been prepared for the both of you. And just so you know another two rounds of these treatments may be sufficient in totally destroying her mind and the committee does not like to hold onto excess baggage if you understand me." Renfro said. Zach nodded still shooting eye daggers at her. " She will recover in a few hours she is just feeling the shock of it right now, and if you wish to keep your sister alive you two may want to discuss seeing things in a fresh manticorian light." Zach just pulled Max closer to him and walked out of the room following the guard to their new cell. His thoughts raced around in his head trying to understand the implications of the new situation. If they didn't comply with what the committee wanted Max would die and that was something that zach was not about to let happen any time soon. But as the small figure in his arms moaned and clutched at him tighter he wondered if mabey this time Manticore had won. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Title: and Judas Brought Dessert  
  
Author: Drea  
  
Summary: Post AJBAC, max and zach survived but were captured.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and special thanx to my friend Laura for helping me post. Enjoy and please review cause a happy writer is a fast writer.! "Faster 452 if you don't get this drill down to 5 seconds your going to get very friendly with the taser." The drill sergeant stared down at her his lips curling over his teeth into a snarl as his rather pug like face bored down into hers.  
  
Curling her own lips up to imitate the guard's face, Max straightened up and set the engine bomb device back on the table. Leaning over the table she waited for the seconds to start ticking and once the bomb hit 5 Max flew over the tiny device resetting wires in bullet breaking speed. She was done before the clock reached 2. Glaring up at the guard, she silently shifted her weight so as to have a better angle at the access card hanging from the straining belt buckle.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
"Humph, it is suitable, for now. You will report to the debriefing room for a conference with Director Renfro and X5-599." The guard turned and walked away never realizing that the small weight that the card had possessed on him had been removed from his bulging frame and now rested in Max's concealed palm. As the X5 walked away she slipped it into the compartments of her fatigue uniform. If one was to look closely a small smile played upon her lips as the dark corridor swallowed the soldier's slim frame. *****************************************************  
  
Zach was always tense these days. Not as if he wasn't tense when he had been free, but small rooms and waiting for Max seemed to strengthen the emotion. He was in one of the many office rooms that were used for conferences between staff and transgenics. They were built with an invisible magnetism, which if turned on, would immediately throw the offending trasgenic into a seizure. Small and gray the only sign of the wealth of tax dollars that funded the corporation was a leather chair and specialized chains that hung from the chair. These chains were so far unbreakable to a transgenic's strength.  
  
Zach's thoughts drifted away from the room to Max. Something that seemed to be constantly happening more and more often. It was hard to imagine the changes that she had undergone to satisfy Renfro and still secretly resist the effects of reindocrtrination. Since that night when she had undergone the neobromade infusion, Zach had helped her play tricks on her own mind so as to keep herself sane during the treatments that followed that first horrific night. Now Max was able to pass any lie detectors and trust issues that Renfro threw at her. Hopefully as Max gained the committees trust she would compile privileges and conveniences that would enable her to help him formulate a plan for escape. Always they thought of escape, a place away from the dreariness and torture of the manticorian life.  
  
As for Zach, Manticore viewed him as dry ice. He had undergone so many experiments that had failed to change his ways of thinking, that Renfro had decided that he may not be totally useless and had made him into a archive of sorts, asking for information on former techniques that Lydecker had implied on the young soldiers. Zach wasn't complaining about his new position, it gave him time to keep his mind clear and to get his body to heal after the first night they came.  
  
Finally the door opened and in walked Max with handcuffs on and Madame X leading the way. Max seemed calm enough, a little smile played on her lips and she sat down in the chair next to Zach. Her now waist length hair trailing down her back. She turned and gave him a light nod letting him now that she had gotten the access card.  
  
" 452, I'm glad that you have progress so nicely, but I was hoping that you might have some effect of your brother." Said Renfro.  
  
" I was to, Ma'am, but it seems that X5-599 has chosen to remain obstinate to my helpful suggestions," max pronounced faithfully acting all the much like a good little soldier girl.  
  
" Well, there's always tomorrow, 452, for now I have decided that since you have been such a good actress lately that maybe you and your brother have not grasped what I can do to you both." She waited enjoying the beats of tension that reverberated through the room.  
  
" I, I am not sure what you are implying Ma'am, I have been true and loyal to manticore theses past three months I have passed all the loyalty tests that you have asked me to. Ms. Renfro if there is anything that would make you believe where my loyalty lies name it and you will see that I am not acting," Max pleaded.  
  
Zach thought that he might actually be having a heart attack, he could not physically prove it but from the way that his heart was pounding he was pretty sure that it would come out of his chest any second. This could mean Max's death; Zach had a flash back of the night of the escape when Max had fallen down seizing. They had escaped that night because she faced certain death if they were to stay. Now it seemed that they were in the same situation again, except this time they were in no position to run away. As if to remind Zach of the danger Renfro pushed the old neobromade box toward max.  
  
" There might be something that you could do for us, Max, to prove your loyalty." "It would require a certain amount of, lets just say imagination on your part." Renfro was smiling again.  
  
" I won't disappoint you Madame," said Max shakily.  
  
" I would think not." Renfro pushed a folder toward Max and Zach. "There is a man in Seattle, a particularly annoying one in fact. He goes by the name Logan Cale." " Zach looked over at Max, her expression had not changed.  
  
" What do you want us to do?" Her voice had steadied, there was no more emotion escaping her face.  
  
" I want you to kill him, simply kill him, or we will use the last of the neobromade and get what information you have hidden in your mind, and if it kills you, so be it." Renfro sat back in her chair and grinned as a deafening silence filled the room. 


End file.
